Hashtag Love
by bezzybethy
Summary: Tris has recently moved from Miami to Chicago and she has no-one. Storyline taken from the novel Hashtag Love.
1. Chapter 1

"Can eyeballs freeze?" Tris asked, as she dropped into her chair.

Ever since she had moved to Chicago, Tris just couldn't get warm. She wore thermal underwear and had one of those puffy jackets that made her look like a snowman, but it seemed like nothing could defrost her bones. She blew warms air into her hands as she waited for her computer to boot up.

"Can you stop that blowing, please? I'm trying to think, and you sound like a walrus." snapped her co-worker Lauren, in her Windy City accent. Lauren Hathaway claimed to be the daughter of a duke but Tris had decided she was just a royal bitch. She insisted on being pleasant, even in the face of Lauren's animosity.

"I'm sorry but I'm cold." said Tris, wondering why she was expecting sympathy from a girl who posted pictures on Facebook of the deer she'd shot over the weekend. In the photos, Lauren was even wearing a tweed shooting cap with no sense of irony.

"You're always cold." said Lauren, with a toss of her brunette ponytail. "You must have a disorder."

"I just think I'm not acclimated yet." Tris tried to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"You've been here three months, when are you going to get over it? You're so immensely boring."

Tris didn't mention that Lauren's endless prattle about her boyfriend Eric was just as boring. Eric the Chinless Wonder, Tris had named him after he came to pick Lauren up after work one day. But then she felt sad; Eric may not have a chin and Lauren May not have social skills but at least they had each other. Who did tris have?

No-one. No-one to keep her warm or pick her up from work or tell her to have a wonderful day.

she lived in a share house with Peter and Lynn. Peter was a drummer and slept naked on top of his bed covers with his door open. After seeing his small, shrivelled penis one too many times, Tris ad secretly named him LDB: Little Drummer Boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Lynn was from New Zealand, worked in an architects office and never stopped crying. Tris had at first tried to find out the cause of Lynn's sorrow, but soon stopped asking. She kept boxes of tissue around the house for the Kiweep instead.

Neither housemate made her want to go home at night but the rent was low and she could get the Tube to work.

Tris had come to Chicago after finishing her fashion design course in Brisbane. She was an entry-level assistant for the fashion house of Max Dauntless. It was a huge opportunity and Tris knew she was lucky to be here. But all she had done so far was print off documents and bind them together, carry mannequins between floors and check magazines for mention of Dauntless designs.

Lauren was an assistant as well, but because she'd worked there for two weeks longer than Tris, she took all the good jobs for herself. She did things like go to castings for models and the design meetings, while Tris was stuck answering the phones.

It was humiliating and demoralising and she still hadn't done a single creative thing.

Lauren was typing officiously at her keyboard and Tris sat slumped in her chair. Lauren's phone rang and she looked up at Tris.

"Can you go and get some low-fat vanilla yoghurt? Make sure it's just vanilla, no fruit."

Tris paused. "Vanilla yoghurt?"

"Yes, do you have a hearing impairment now as well as a temperature disorder?"

Tris waited. "Who's it for?"

"Who do you think it's for?" Lauren hissed, tipping her head towards Max Dauntless' office.

Tris' eyes widened. He'd never asked them for food before.

"I'll need some money." Said Tris.

Lauren sighed. "You pay for it and then you can get a reimbursement from petty cash. I just give Tori in Accounts receipts all the time and she gives me the money back."

Tris grabbed her handbag and jacket and stomped to the elevator, heading down to the shop in the high street. She bought the yoghurt and went back to the office.

As she walked towards Max's door Lauren jumped up from her desk and blocked Tris from knocking.

"Just put it in the refrigerator, he's busy now." She said.

Tris paused, but put the yoghurt into the fridge, then went back to her desk.

"You have to organise the couriers now." Lauren snapped.

"Huh? Why?" This task always went to Lauren, who manned the in- and outgoing of items from the design department to various magazines with such precision and skill, Tris wondered if she'd once been a member of the Chinese Communist Party.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I've just been asked to help with casting the show fro Spring Fashion Week so I cannot possibly do the couriers as well. I've sent an e-mail out to let people know that you're now in charge of it. Don't screw it up."


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Tris wanted to remind her they were equals, but today she didn't have the energy. She nodded. "Okay."

Tris was still rereading the instructions for ordering a courier on the work server when her first order came.

"Send this to Natalie Prior at Vogue straight away."

Tris looked up to see a man walking away? There was a red scarf sitting on her desk.

She remembered the note on the server: _If you want to sent something urgently, don't use the online service, ring, as it will get bumped up in priority._

"Send this to Tatler, it's urgent." A jacket appeared on her desk beside the scarf.

Tris dialled the number for the courier company, her heart beating fast.

"Don't fuck this up, Tris." She reminded herself. "Scarf to Vogue, jacket to Tatler."

"Fastaway Couriers, pickup address?"

Tris paused. What was their address? She was having a mental breakdown.

"Pickup address?"

"I'm sorry." Tris whispered into the phone. "It's my first time doing this and I'm a little lost."

The voice laughed and softened a little. "We've all been there, take a moment." The man said and Tris let her breath out slowly while she picked up a piece of stationery from the drawer and read the address to him.

"What are we sending for you?" He asked and Tris smiled.

"You're Irish." She said without thinking.

"I am. And you're American, Florida if I'm correct?" He said.

"I am." She smiled down the phone at him. "I need to send some things to a couple of magazines but I don't know their addresses, can you wait a minute while I look them up?"

"Tell me which magazines."

"Vogue and Tatler." She said as she furiously typed the names into her computer.

"Don't worry, I know where they are. We send things to them all the time. Where's the charming Lauren today?"

"She's busy. I have this gig now." Said Tris diplomatically.

"Lucky me." Said the voice. "Are the items ready to be picked up now?"

"Yes."

"And what name shall we be asking for?"

Tris giggled. "Tris." She said. "In the design department."

"Well then, Tris in the design department, thank you for your business."

She laughed as she hung up the phone, then put the clothes into Dauntless bags and labelled them for their respective destinations.

By mid-afternoon she had the hang of it, and had sent out several more items. Sadly, though, the Irish guy didn't answer again.

It was almost fun. At least she felt like she actually had a purpose at work other than being bullied by Lauren.

And then the phone rung.

"Why did you send Natalie at Vogue a jacket?" An angry voice said by way of greeting. "You were told to send the scarf."


	4. Chapter 4

Tris' self-esteem plummeted. Her hand flew up to her mouth and she spoke quietly, so as not to let Lauren hear her speak. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I mixed it up."

"Fix it." Said the girl. "And someone rang about the scarf at Tatler. It's at reception to be picked up."

Tris hung up and then dialled the couriers number. Please answer, she prayed silently.

"Fastaway Couriers, pickup address?" The Irish lilt soothed her fears somewhat.

"Hi, this is Tris from ..." She felt hot tears sting her eyes.

"The design department." He finished and she smiled a little.

"Yes. So ... okay. I've totally stuffed up that order and I sent the items to the wrong places."

"Oh dear,". He said.

"I know. My first day booking and it's already a disaster."

"It'll be alright." He said and she could hear the sound of him tapping on his keyboard in the background. "I can do a pickup from each place and then send hem to the right addresses. Are they ready to be collected?"

"Yes." Said Tris. She heard typing again. "You must think I'm really stupid. I'm really sorry to create such a drama."

"It's not a drama for me." He said. "This is what I do. Well, not what I really want to do but it's my job for now." He laughed. "All right, sorted. I've put them at the top of the queue, so the couriers will do it straight away for you, Tris from the design department."

"Is that my name now?" She asked.

"I like to give people names."

She smiled. "So do I."

"So wants my name then?"

"I don't know, what is your name?" She realised she was flirting. Christ, how sad was she that she was flirting down a phone with a random Irishman at a courier company. She really needed to get laid.

"My name's Tobias." He said - a little shyly she thought.

"Hello then, Helping Tobias." She said. She winced. Helping Tobias? Really?

"Helping Tobias? That's terrible." He laughed, but not unkindly.

"Hey, I don't have much to work with here. I'm flying blind."

She heard more tapping on the keyboard. "The drivers are en route. You're safe to work another day."

"Thank you so much." She said, meaning it. "You're amazing."

"Jesus, no, I'm not amazing. It's not rocket science."

Tris found herself wanting to continue the conversation. "So. Before, you said this wasn't what you really wanted to do. What your dream job then?" She asked, leaning back in her chair.

"I'm a photographer." He said quietly. "I graduated last year from art school in Dublin. I'm trying to get in as an assistant somewhere, but jobs are a bit scarce at the moment."

"Oh wow, OK." Said Tris. So he wasn't middle-aged, at least. "What sort of photos do you take?" She asked. Lauren shot her a dirty look from her desk. Tris ignored her and turned away as Tobias kept speaking.

"I like fashion but its bloody hard to get into, you know."

"Oh, I know." Said Tris, thinking about the application process for Dauntless. And then without thinking she said to him. "I'd love to see some of your photos."

Immediately she realised she sounded like a stalker. "You know, if you have anything online or whatever." She finished quickly.

"I'm developing my website at the moment, but I have an Instagram account, just for fun. Are you on Instagram?"

"Yeah, I am, but I don't really get it." Said Tris. She was ore of a Facebook girl. "I'll check your stuff out though. What's your username?" She asked, ready to write it down.

"Foursphotos." He spelled it out.

"That's worse than Helpful Tobias." She teased.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shush now, Tris from the design department." He laughed and she realised that he was flirting too. "What's your username?"

"MisTris"

"Well that's the girliest name I've ever heard."

"I am a girl, what did you expect?" She joined in his laughter. "I like cupcakes and clothes. But I also like beer."

"You Miami girls do like your beer, don;t you?"

Tris smiled and said, "Well, I better get back to work. Thanks again for sorting out my mess."

"Any time, Miss Tris."

As she put the phone back into the cradle, she said her name the Tobias had, and smiled. She turned to speak to Lauren and saw her eating the yoghurt Tris had bought for Max.

"Hey, that's not yours." said Tris.

"He doesn't want it now, he just e-mailed me. So I thought I'd have it." said Lauren with a smile.

Tris turned back to the computer screen, anger flooding her body. She knew Lauren had just used her to get a snack but what was the point of proving it? She would seem petty and stupid if she wasted everyone's time on a tub of yoghurt.

"You owe me a pound." said Tris, not looking at Lauren.

"A pound, Tris? Jeez you are tight, aren't you? I suppose it's the convict DNA coursing through your veins."

It was only on the Tube after work that Tris stopped fuming over Lauren and remembered Instagram. She typed Tobias' username into her phone. Tobias' feed came up and she saw he had hundreds of photos, from oddities like a collection of red sneakers hanging over power lines in a grey street to beautiful landscapes. She scrolled through looking for a picture of him, but there was no portraits.

She pressed follow and within seconds he had followed her back. She smiled as the train travelled through the dark tunnels. Her account only had four photos up: one of the beach near her home on 16th street and three of her cat, Piglet, from when he was a kitten.

He left a comment under one of her photos; _Nice beach._

She grinned widely, then blushed as she saw two women look at her.

_Wish you were there? _she typed back.

_Jesus, yes._ _#__freezingmyarseoff_

She flicked through his photos and settled on one of rolling green hills. She typed in a comment.

_Home?_

_Aye._

_Lol, aye._ _#leprechaun,_ she typed quickly. She waited and then wondered if she had offended him.

Then a comment came up under one of her pictures of Piglet.

_That's a cat, not a pig._

Tris giggled. _Don't diss my cat._


	6. Chapter 6

She looked up and saw it was nearly her stop. She stared at the phone, hoping for a reply from Tobias. But there was nothing when the train pulled in at her station and still nothing by the time she had walked home.

She checked her phone once more when she went to bed, desperate to have something else to think about than being cold and hearing the Kiweep sob into her pillow in the next room.

_You need more photos._

Tris went to sleep smiling.

Tobias went to work the next morning, looking at the world around him. He watched an old woman feeding the birds on some concrete steps. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, uploading it to Instagram.

Within minutes he had a comment on the photo from Tris.

_Tuppence a bag?_

He smiled.

Chicago may be a big city, but it was a lonely place for an Irish guy looking for work. Most people assumed he wanted odd jobs or labouring work. When they found out he wanted to be a photographer, they looked at him as though he was kidding himself.

He didn't think he looked like a thug. He looked pretty much like every other guy at his local pub: medium-to-tall, dark hair, and blue eyes. I'm entirely average, he thought. And this is why he was alone. What did he have to offer a girl? A shitty job and average looks weren't exactly irresistable.

The phones were already ranging madly when he arrived at work. For some reason Wednesdays were always busy.

"Fastaway Couriers, pickup address?" he answered as he put on his headset.

"Oh, it's you." said Tris, and he smiled.

"Why good morning, Miss Tris," he said and he realised he was pleased to hear her voice. Jesus, Tobias, get a grip, she's probably got a boyfriend, he said in his head. "What can I do for you?" he asked in a more professional tone.

"First, I wanted to say thank you for yesterday. You saved my arse," she said. "And second, I wanted to say that I liked the Mary Poppins photo."

She had a nice voice, he though, light and yet not like a little girl. He ran his hand through his hair and nearly pulled off his headset.

"And was there a third?" he asked, trying, and failing, to compose himself.

"Oh god, sorry, I'm wasting your time." she said quickly and then rushed off the delivery address for the parcel she had to send.

Tobias put the order into the system and thanked her. "Listen, I didn't mean …" he started to say when he was done, but she had already hung up the phone.

Shit, he thought and he looked around at the cubicles filled with all the other people just like him, wearing headsets and weary expressions. He picked up his phone from his desk, and took a photo of his cubicle and then captioned it.

_Not wasting my time. You make it fun._ _#creativehell_ _#sorry_

He uploaded it and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Tris sat at her desk, peering at her phone. Clearly, she had been too intimate, assumed too much - as she often did with boys. She went in too fast and strong then they ran for the safety of one night stands. She opened Instagram, wondering if she could apologise to him on there.

A new photo by Tobias appeared at the top of her feed. He had photographed a deadly dull looking cubicle. She read the caption and smiled. Looking around, she saw fresh red roses on the reception desk. She took a quick photo and uploaded it.

_#myview_

She waited.

_#niceflowers. who sent them?_

Tris began to look for photo opportunities to show Tobias everywhere she went. She looked at her world in snapshots. Moments of her life to upload and show the faceless Irish guy. She wanted him to be impressed by her world even though she had no idea why. She took a photo of her feet in her new red shoes and posted it.

_#yellowbrickroad_

He came back with:_#niceshoes. Your feet?_

_Yep_

_#nicefeet_

Tris soared through the morning. She found that she was smiling at everyone, and even bought Lauren a coffee during her break. She left it on her desk with a little smiley face drawn on the cup. And every time she rang the courier company, she hoped for the Irish accent.

A close-up of her baked potato lunch made it onto her feed. Seconds later, a comment appeared.

_Potatoes! __#thefoodofmypeople_

She had laughed aloud, ignoring the looks from those around her in the office.

He posted a cup of noodles. _The food of the student. __#schooloflife__#poverty_

Then she put up a picture of a cupcake she had bought: pink icing with a little rose on top.

_Cupcakes are my life._

He responded with: _Cakes for Miss Tris. _Then:_#supergirly_

Then he uploaded a picture of a list with the caption: _We should do this._

It was a hashtag challenge where you had to take a photo illustrating each of the items on the list.

_#new_

_#bright_

_#atnight_

_#inthemorning_

_#writing_

_#surprise_

_#selfie_

She smiled as she typed, _OK._

Back in the office her phone wrong.

"Tris Prior." she said in her most professional voice.

"Tris Prior." she heard the accent and her heart leapt.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tobias." she said and smoothed her long blonde ponytail. "Oh, hi." she felt very nervous and silly at the same time.

"I wanted to say, don't feel compelled, to, you know, do the photo thingy. I mean, I will but I don't wan thou to feel like you had to." he said and Tris felt her face hurting from smiling at his awkwardness.

"No, don't be silly, I love the idea. I should do something creative - and anyway, it's a great chance for me to get to do something other than listen to my housemate cry."

"Why does she cry?" he asked.

"I don;t know, but she's super sad." she whispered. "I think maybe she broke up with her boyfriend or something. You know how love fucks you up sometimes."

Tobias laughed.

"God, sorry. I shouldn't have sworn like that."

"Miss Tris, I'm Irish, we invented fucking - I mean swearing." he added quickly and Tris burst out laughing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a few designers look over at her.

"So we're on?" she asked. "The photo thingy?"

"We're on."

"Is that all you rang for?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered. She smiled again and felt a little fluter in her stomach.

"Well thank you, Photo-Four."

He laughed. "Photo-Four?"

"Yes, that's what your name is," she said proudly. "I like it."

"What? Photos or the name?"

"Both." she said and then hung up and looked at the phone, beaming from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling at?" She saw Lauren holding the coffee that she had left for her on her desk.

"Nothing." Her crush was her secret, not to be sullied by Lauren's opinions.

Tris noticed a new upload on Instagram and casually turned her phone away from Lauren's prying eyes.

Lauren pursed her lips. "Are you going to Tori's birthday drinks on Friday night?" Being friendly didn't come easily to Lauren. Tris enjoyed watching her discomfort at making small talk.

"Yes, I am actually."

Lauren looked disappointed that Tris had been invited and made a face. "I don't think I'll go, seems a bit déclassé. Being in a pub and everything."

Tris shrugged. "I think that Max is going."

Lauren frowned. "How do you know that? Did he e-mail you?"

Tris wanted to laugh aloud at Lauren's face. "I heard his personal assistant speaking to Tori about it." she lied. She had no idea if Max Dauntless was going or not but to let Lauren think that she knew something that Lauren didn't was worth the fib.

Lauren put down her coffee. "I just remembered I have to go and pick something up. Cover for me? I'll be back in a while."

Tris nodded, then watched Lauren grab her bag and flee the office.

She turned her phone over and checked the post from Tobias.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ready? _It was a picture of the list he had printed out with his finger pointing to the first hashtag. He had a nice finger, she thought, if that was possible. Clean fingernails and the pointer was long and slim.

Christ, Tris, you're fantasising over a finger. She really needed sex. Maybe Tori would have a friend she could annoy, even just for a drunken pash.

_Ready._ she responded. The first item was _#new_. What was new in her life? She wondered, trying to think of a picture. And then it came to her.

She brought up the website for Fastaway Couriers, took a photo with her phone, tagged it and uploaded the image.

_#new #friend_

An hour later, Lauren arrived back at her desk with a Harvey Nichols bag. Tris guessed it was a new outfit to impress the boss at drinks. Lauren shoved the bag under her desk and checked her e-mail.

"Did you e-mail those invitations to the pre-show drinks?" she snapped at Tris.

"No, you didn't ask me to."

"I did so." Lauren sighed and then picked up the phone. "It's Laurz, I'm sorry, my assistant forgot to send them out but of course you are on the list. I'll post them first class right now, so sorry. Yes, absolutely. Bye, darling."

She turned and looked at Tris. "Don't worry, I'll sort it." she shook her head at Tris like she was an imbecile.

Tris checked her e-mails and her to-do list and knew that Lauren hadn't asked her to do any postage. What a lying cow, she thought. She was about to remind Lauren she wasn't her assistant when her phone rang.

"Tris Prior."

When she finished the phone call, Lauren wasn't at her desk and Tris didn't see her for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Something new, Tobias thought as he looked around the office. Nothing here was worth photographing and throughout the rest of the day, he racked his brain trying to think of something new in his life.

It was only when he was walking across West Lake Street Bridge that he looked back on the city and saw how lovely Chicago was in the twilight. He took a snap and uploaded it with the tag.

_#new #outlook_

Tobias' worry about not finding a job in photography had eased since he had started talking to Tris, even if it was only over the phone and via Instagram. The hours of clock watching had been replaced by Instagram watching. What used to annoy him about the courier office - including the people who ate their smelly curries and tuna lunches at their desks - no longer bothered him. Even the demands of his unreasonable boss seemed less tiresome and Tobias found himself looking forward to each day. Because it was another day where he might speak to Tris.

* * *

_#bright _was the next day's instalment and when Tris saw Tobias' picture of a light build tagged _#bright #idea_, she smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

She looked about her room and spotted the only bright thing in it, a pair of neon pink tights. What the hell, she thought. She put them on and lay on the bed, lifting her legs up to take a photo of them.

She tagged it quickly and loaded it before she could change her mind.

_#bright #pink_

Within minutes a comment appeared.

_Nice pins._

And Tris felt the flutter of something firing up inside her.

Work was a breeze that day. Even though Tobias didn't answer any of her calls to Fastaway, she still felt he was close when she looked through their photos and comments.

The next day, she woke early to check the list. _ #atnight _- she wrinkled her nose. She would have to wait the entire day to put up the image and talk to Nick. She hoped people would have lots of things to send out.

The God of Work Crushes was clearly listening. When she got to work there was a pile of items on her desk. She dialled the number and waited.

"Fastaway Couriers, pickup address?"

It wasn't Tobias, so she hung up the phone and dialled again.

"Fastaway Couriers, pickup address?"

She hung up again and redialled.

"Fastaway Couriers, pickup address?" Finally Tobias' voice came down the line.

"Oh hi! How funny to get you." She said casually.

"Miss Tris, how are you this fine morning?"

Was he turning up the accent a little?

"You ready for the challenge tonight?" He asked and Tris found herself thinking lewd thoughts. Yes, she would definitely pash anyone put in front of her tonight.

"I am. I'm going out tonight." She said, and wondered if she was trying to make him jealous.

"Oh? Where you off to, Miss Tris?"

"Birthday drinks for someone I work with."

"Well, you enjoy yourself." He lowered his voice a little. "By the way, how is that fine pair of stockings today? I think that's been my favourite challenge photo so year."

"Well, they are the brightest thing I own." Tris said coyly.

"The legs or the stockings?" He asked.

"Ha," she said. Playing with her hair. "What's your subject going to be tonight?"

"Hang on." He said and Tris could hear voices in the background.

He came back on the line. "If I happen to talk business periodically it's because my boss is wandering around." He whispered. "He wants us to answer the phones quicker, so he scarring a stopwatch and timing us on the calls."

"Gosh, I'm sorry. I'm annoying you." She said.

"You're not annoying me, Tris." He said softly and Tris felt her heart beat a little faster.

"I have some jobs." She said quickly, trying to get control of the flirting that was happening on both ends of the phone. She rattled off the details quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you, Miss Tris, your jobs have been dispatched." He said, matching her formality. But she could hear the smile in his voice.

"OK," she said and paused. "I look forward to your next photo."

"You too." He answered softly. She put the phone down and looked at her computer. What was going on? She had a full blown crush on an Irish guy who worked at a courier company and had an Instagram account. She placed her head on the desk. This was never going to end well.

* * *

Tobias stared at the Instagram picture if Tris' legs. They were good legs. He felt himself tracing their outline with his hand and then caught himself imagining his hand trailing up then in real life.

Shit, now he was getting hard. He put his phone in his pocket and concentrated on his work. But her flirtatiousness stayed in his head and he couldn't concentrate. Every time the phone rang, he hoed it was her. Every voice that wasn't from Florida was disappointing.

He thought of her when he went to the curry house that night for dinner, and when he sat in his room and listened to the fight between two drunken men outside.

He hoped she was safe while she was out with her friends and as he lay on his bed and looked at her legs again, he hoped she didn't kiss any guys.

* * *

Tris decided to get drunk, but even this didn't make the chauvinistic friend of Eric's who was leering at her breasts any more attractive.

God, I am pissed, she thought, as she stumbled to the bathroom. Lauren was staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a lovely orange dress, it looked very expensive, and Tris straightened her own dress, which she'd bought from Whistles.

"I look like a horse." Lauren said sadly.

Obviously Lauren was also drunk. Tris trotted unsteadily into a stall, closed the door and struggled to pull down her tights to sit on the toilet.

"You do look like a horse," said Tris from inside her stall, "but a well dressed one. Like a race horse."

"Al from Accounts likes you." Slurred Lauren.

"I don't like Al." Tris said as she flushed, then pulled her tights back up with extreme difficulty. "I like Tobias."

"Who's Tobias?"


	12. Not An Update - Sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongThis is not a/strong strongnew chapter./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI am very sorry but my copy of the novel Hashtag Love is an e book on the reading app on my phone. I can open the app but whenever I try and open the book to write a new chapter, it crashes and goes back to my home screen. I am trying to open it everyday and as soon as I can, I will update. I am incredibly sorry but there's nothing else I can do./strong/p 


End file.
